25 Tales of NaLu
by Lily Nakiri
Summary: Jump into hilarious (and also sucky) 25 (UNCOMPLETED) tales of NALU! There will be laughter, there will be sadness, there will be extremely short chapters, and there will be...OTHER STUFF! So go and waste precious seconds of your lifetime to read these short, sucky chapters that take 300 years to finish!
1. A Normal Day in Fairy Tail

It was basically a normal day in Fairy Tail. YES. NORMAL. And when I mean normal I mean the guild being practically torn apart by...Are you even thinking I'm going to answer that? Natsu: "Get on with the freaking story!" Me: "SHUT UP I WAS GOING TO!" Okay, now in the hurricane of broken tables and glass shards, there was Lucy Heartfillia. AND SHE WAS PISSED.

More specifically, at Natsu. Happy: "Natsu who?" Me: "ARE YOU EVEN KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW YOU STUPID CAT!?"

Lucy was staring daggers at the pink Natsu: "salmon!" haired boy with a mix of annoyance and impatience. She was waiting for about 20 minutes now, and was getting bored staring at the utter chaos right before her.

"Ughhhhhh! Natsu, when are we going on that mission!?" Lucy questioned testily. She then realized that he could not hear her in this basically-a-freaking-battlefield.

So, the celestial mage did the most reasonable thing at that point...and dragged him by his scarf which choked him in the process. She stopped the moment they arrived at the back of the guild.

The blond mage starred at the dragon slayer as he gasped for air like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Which technically IS the only thing keeping him alive. After Natsu finished breathing the air in, he glared at Lucy and muttered, "Geez Luce, you're in a cranky mood."

Lucy's right eye twitched. "Cranky? Cranky?! OF COARSE I'M CRANKY! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAITED FOR YOU TO GO ON THAT MISSION!? Natsu and Happy: "Wow. Lucy is reaaaaalllyyyyyyyy cranky!" Lucy: "..." Me: "Okay! Back to the story!"

Natsu winced at her tone. He recovered with a smirk. "Hey Luce, you do know you could've gone on that mission alone, right?" Lucy blinked and sputtered, "Well...I..." She trailed off as she spotted a bloody slash at Natsu's left arm. "What that?"

Natsu replied, "What Luce?" The he noticed where her arm was pointed at. "Shit! I didn't know that was there!" Lucy rolled her eyes as she went to get bandages. When she came back, Natsu was still standing there now with a cute pout on his face. Lucy laughed in her head as she wrapped the bandages around his injuried arm.

"Gee thanks Luce!" Natsu said with a grin. "No problem. Now, can you tell me why you didn't know FOOT LONG wound was there?!" Natsu only stepped closer to her until she hit the wall behind her. He put both his arms on her shoulders and stared at her intensely.

Lucy was pink and shakily asked, "What are you- she was cut off as warm lips came into contact with hers." They stayed like that for about a minute and then they both pulled away. Bright red was painted over Lucy face as she asked, "Why? Why didn't you notice that injury?" The fire user whispered into her ear, "Because I was too busy noticing you."

* * *

Author's Note

Yes! I'M NOT DEAD! I know the story is freaking short but don't hurt me! Sooo ya that's one chapter that took me a DAY to finish. One down, 24 more to go! o(╥﹏╥)o o(╥﹏╥)o o(╥﹏╥)o The next chapter is going to be called Fairies and Dragons. DONT ASK WHYY! So ya byyeeeeeeee

-Lily Nakari (not my real name)


	2. Fairies and Dragons

Author's note

Omg! Did ya really think I would post only one chapter then wait like, 4 million more years till I write the next one? Natsu, Gray, and Happy: "Yes." "Why youuuuuuuu *raises ten swords...and stops* Actually, I probably would have done that!" Well, I'm not going to do that again cause...IT'S NALU PEOPLE! Now, on to the story! (It will be a bit more serious)

* * *

In a land, far far away, there is a lovely and peaceful nation with 17 million people called Fiore. But, beyond the mountains that lie east of the place, is a forest with many magical creatures. The creatures have human forms, but they can change into their respective species.

Now, some had small rivalries, and others had alliances. But they all had one major enemy: the dragons. These powerful creatures had tried to take over the forest centuries ago, but the other forest inhabitants prevented them from doing so.

Those ancestors tell the traumatizing tale to their descendants, hoping none of them would fall under the trickery of the dragons. All of them swore never to end up in that tragedy. Who knew five fairies would fall in love with some of those dragons...

"Lucy. Luucyyy. LUCY!" A blonde girl at the age of 18 snapped her brown eyes open. She groaned at a petite girl with blue hair. "Levy! Seriously!?" Levy rolled her eyes and said, "Lucy, did you really forget today?" Lucy got up and starred at the calendar. Her jaw dropped and immediately went to the bathroom to get ready.

How could she forget?! Today was Erza, Juvia, Levy, Wendy, and her shift to scout the forest. "Crap," she mumbled and she rushed out in her usual outfit. "Okay, let's go before Erza kill us!" Levy followed her roommate/best friend out of the big room they were sharing to their meeting place.

"Took you two long enough. So, which one of you woke up late today?" Erza said with a small scowl. Lucy sheepishly raised her hand and Erza replied, "Don't do it again." The trio looked around to see Juvia and Wendy rushing from different directions. "Juvia is sorry!" She said as she looked guilty at them. Wendy softly said from behind them, "I'm sorry too."

"Well, it seems that all of us are here now. Let's go!" Erza said in a louder tone. All the fairies each summoned colorful wings that was based on their favorite color. In other words, Lucy had yellow wings, Levy has light blue, Juvia had dark blue, Wendy had turquoise, and Erza had red ones. They also have marks that indicates their species. Even though they were fairies, the mark was a bird-like creature.

The group of fairies flew out of the huge city of fairies called Mangolia. Then the girls landed right in front of the gates to the city. "Alright, Levy heads south, Juvia heads north, Wendy heads west, Lucy heads northwest, and I head southwest." Erza revealed. "Got it?" The fairies nodded and flew to the direction they were assigned to scout.

Lucy looked around the forest, which had many sunbeams sticking everywhere she stepped. The only sound she could hear was the soft crunching of leaves against the soles of her shoes and the occasional sounds of wildlife.

The fairy was holding two golden keys with the Aries and Leo zodiac signs inscribed on the top portion of each key. That meant that Lucy was a celestial fairy. From childhood, every child would be tested to find out what magic they possessed. Lucy was a lucky child and wielded celestial magic. She was one out of the 99.2 percent that became celestial fairies.

But what made her special was the fact that she had 10 out of the 12 golden zodiac keys. The keys Lucy didn't have were Libra and Pisces, but they belonged to a good friend of hers named Yukino, who was a tiger.

Lucy didn't really care that she was missing two of the keys. Yukino deserved her keys and Lucy knew that her bond was strong with those spirits and Lucy wouldn't dare to interfere.

Suddenly, a loud "thunk" was heard and the sound snapped Lucy out of her thoughts. She immediately raised her head up, but was also afraid to. "Shit!" A voice yelled and Lucy knew that they were near. She then saw an odd pink-haired boy with a bruise on his forehead. Lucy had to bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. Her face became pale when the boy tapped her shoulder from behind. She jumped and backed away a few steps.

"You do know I can hear ya right?" The boy said. Lucy stared only stared at him. He looked around her age and had onyx eyes and a...smile? Lucy blinked with utter confusion. Then the fairy looked at the rest of his body. The boy had no mark anywhere. She suddenly realized that he could only be one thing. Lucy shrieked, "You're a dragon!" She immediately snatched all of her golden keys at once and pointed them directly at him.

He only raised an eyebrow and said, "And you're a fairy." Lucy scowled. "You're a dragon. I have to defeat you." She was paralyzed with fear deep inside, but she wasn't letting it get to her. The pink haired boy scoffed, "Well some of us aren't evil or whatever your ancestors told you."

Lucy stayed quiet for a moment then replied, "Well, all dragons are known to have one goal: to take over the forest." Then it was the boy's turn to stay silent. "Did it ever occur to you that some dragons don't want to take over and be feared and hated by many?" He said after the silence. The fairy slowly lowered her arm, but kept the keys in her hand.

"Why is your hair pink? Did you dye it?" She said after another moment of silence. The boy raised his arms in the air with an annoyed look placed on his face. "It's not pink it's SALMON! Why does everyone think it's pink?!" He mumbled. Lucy replied, "It does kind of look like it's pink." The dragon gave a childish pout which made Lucy crack a smile.

"So," the pink haired boy started to say, "I'm Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon! What's your name?" Lucy looked at him and debated whether to say her name or not. She chose to say her name. "I'm Lucy Heartfillia."

Natsu grinned, "That's a weird name Luigi!" Lucy's eye twitched. "I'm not Luigi. I'm LUCY." "Okay Luce." The celestial fairy opened her mouth to correct him again, but stopped. Natsu awkwardly said, "Soooooooooo are we friends?" Lucy smiled at him. "Yes. Yes we are." "Great!"

* * *

Author's Note

Ok I'm sorry there was not much of NaLu, but you should be glad that the chapter is kinda long. AnaBanana21: "Nope. Not glad." *glares at her* Sooooooo ya I know there wasn't much detail. But I HAD FREAKING SCHOOL. I was suffering with AnaBanana21 in our classes. SPOILERS SPOILERS: We were talking about a collab thingy that WILL be on her channel. Ya, I don't know what to type about next, so I need suggestions for the next chapter. Byyeeeeeee

\- Lily Nakiri (still not my real name)


	3. Live

Author's Note

Yay I'm back! Now, there will be attempted suicide, but no character death. Sooooo ya. Mest: "I NEED TO KNOW I NEED TO KNOW I NEED TO KNOWWWWW!" Me: "Okay! Sheesh." Well, on to the story! (◕‿◕✿) (^_−)

* * *

Why? Why does life hate me so much? My mother died from an illness when I was young, and my father acts like I'm to blame. He yells at me, punches me, and shut himself away from me.

In kindergarten, I had no friends and was called pathetic and a loner. They all looked at me with disgust and played nasty tricks on me. But I kept strong.

In first grade, people started getting physical and started to trip me and kick me. They also lied to the teacher, saying I was a bully. I was punished. But I kept strong.

In second grade, I ran too fast and tripped. I fell on my face and didn't cry. No one had bothered to help me. They were too busy laughing at my misfortune. I staggered to the nurse with blood dripping from my face. A classmate was there and snickered at me. The nurse helped me with my wound, but the pain was still lingering. But I kept strong.

In third grade, the bullying was more frequent now, and even the new kids hated me. They would stare at me with pure disgust and hatred and laugh with the other students, It was hell. But I kept strong.

In fourth grade, I met two girls named Levy and Lisanna. They stuck up for me when the bullies tried to trip and push me. I still got cruel stares. I also found heartless notes in my backpack telling me to die occasionally. But I kept strong.

In fifth grade, Lisanna started to get crueler and crueler every day. She insulted both of us and called us whores. She also kicked, pushed, and laughed at us. Levy was sad and was crying over how Lisanna drastically changed. I didn't. Because I kept strong.

In sixth grade, Lisanna had a big group they all and provoked Levy and I countless times during the school year. Levy got over the fact that Lisanna was once our friend and now viewed the white haired girl as an enemy. I felt the same way as well. It pained me that she used to be so nice and now she is ruthless and cold. I don't show my pain. Because I kept strong.

In seventh grade, Lisanna and her cliche sabotaged our science project that we worked so hard on. Fortunately, security cameras were installed and they were caught. They had detention for 3 months and got zeros on their project. Levy and I got extra time to redo our project. We were devastated that Lisanna would stoop so low to fail our grades. Once again, I didn't show how I felt out loud. Because I kept strong.

In eighth grade, Levy was going to move away and attend a different high school. Unfortunately, that meant I would have no one to talk to when Lisanna harasses me. Levy was crying her eyes out and I kept a solem face. Lisanna somehow found out and laughed at my misfortune. But I kept strong.

In ninth grade, it was hell all over again. Lisanna and her group gave me bruises and bloody noses every time they noticed me. When the teacher noticed and questioned my condition, I would lie and say I fell. The teacher would hesitate and then sent me to the nurse. If I told her what really happened, I was sure I would be half dead. Lisanna sneered at me and kicked me again. But I kept strong.

In tenth grade, Lisanna and her group started to say pure HEARTLESS insults to me. "Bitch!" "Go to fucking hell!" "You don't deserve to live you bitchy whore!" "Go and FUCKING jump off the roof!" This time I didn't keep strong. I snapped. I ran away from the group to the school's roof. Tears were streaming down my face as I stood dangerously close to the edge. "One more step," I said taking a deep breath. "Then I can be with mom." I smiled and jumped. But, I didn't fall. I slowly fell unconscious as tan arms were wrapped around me.

"Where...am...I?" Lucy said as she slowly opened her eyelids. She was in the hospital. Lucy blinked. "Shouldn't I be in the nurse's office?" A voice came from next to her. "Um...no cause ya fainted. The nurse doesn't really handles this type of shit." Lucy turned to face the voice. The person had pink hair and onyx eyes. His arms were crossed as he stared at her. Lucy said, "Well then, who are you?" The person replied, "I'm Natsu Dragneel. Thought you already knew that since you've been in my class for like, 11 years." Lucy looked down as her hair covered her eyes. "I don't really notice the people that insults me." Natsu stayed silent and then grabbed both of her hands. "Luce, right?" Lucy slowly looked up and wordlessly nodded.

Natsu said, "In kindergarten, I didn't really notice that people were mean to you. In, first grade, I thought you were just being clumsy when I noticed the bruises on your legs. In second grade, I felt bad that you fell, but was too scared to say that. In third grade, I finally noticed that you were being bullied, but was too pathetic to stand up for you. In fifth grade, I was going to stand up for you, but I realized you had friends to stand up for you. In sixth, seventh, and eight grade, I saw that you lost a friend, but had another one so I didn't interfere. In ninth grade, I was going to comfort you but, everytimebmy friends had to show me something and I followed them."

"Lucy, over the past 11 eleven years, I never talked to you, stood up for you, or look at you. But...I love you. I always have and I'll never stop." Lucy's mouth was agape. Natsu cracked a weak smile "Well don't worry about it." Lucy hesitated. But, she did it anyway. Lucy softly pressed her lips onto the salmon haired boy. His eyes widened and slowly closed and deepened the kiss.

They finally pulled away from each other. Lucy smiled, "Are we friends?" "Yeah. Friends." Natsu said breathlessly.

Lucy had to thank Natsu. Why you ask? Because she finally, in eleven years, found a reason...to live.

* * *

Author's Note

K I'm doneeee with this chapter. Yeah, it barely had NaLu again. Don't hurt mehhhhhh! Well, see ya!

-Lily Nakiri


	4. Love at First Sight (NOT)

Lucy Heartfillia was 15 years old as she jogged around in the park. She had earplugs on and was listening to pop music. The blonde softly hummed the upbeat tune as she looked around at the orange, yellow, and red leaves falling from their branches. It was fall. Lucy's favorite time of the year.

Mangolia always had beautiful scenery no matter what season it was. Though many people though that spring was the prettiest, Lucy preferred fall. The autumn leaves slowly drifting to the ground, and the slightly chilly weather, Lucy just loved it.

Before Lucy could admire the squirrels scattering around to get some nuts, she had bumped into somebody. Lucy almost fell to the ground; if it weren't for the person grabbing her by the waist. Lucy starred at the stranger. He had onyx eyes and pink hair. Natsu: "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! MY HAIR IS SALMON! SALMOONN!" Everybody in hearing distance: "...What the fuck did I just see?" Me: "...You saw shit."

Lucy pulled away awkwardly and asked, "Why do you have pink hair?" The boy's eye twitched. "It's salmon." He said calmly. TOO calmly. Lucy blinked. "Ummmmmmm...What's...your name?" "Natsu Dragneel!" He said proudly.

The blonde girl extended her hand. "I'm Lucy Heartfillia." Natsu didn't shake her hand. "I'm to lazy to shake hands. Soooooo ya." Lucy muttered, "Talk about the drag in Dragneel." His ears perked up and he mumbled, "I can HEAR you." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Um," Natsu started to say, "Wanna meet up later?" Lucy smiled. "Sure." Natsu gave a cocky grin. "How about at 8-Island at 6 pm?!" "Okay. It's a date then." Lucy said simply. He gave her one last grin then started to jog away. "Well, that was awkward...I've got to tell Levy!" Lucy thought to herself as she jogged in the opposite direction Natsu went.

Author's Note

Ok that took forever-psych! Just kidding! It's still going so FREAKING scroll down so you can finish it! It also has Gajevy!

"WHAT," Levy screamed through the blonde's iPhone. "YOU HAVE A FREAKING DATE?! ME TOO!" The two girls squealed at each other. "HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" Lucy's neighbor said. Lucy sighed, "But, I don't really like him. I was just being nice!" Levy snapped, "Well, that doesn't matter! We'll do a double date! Please? Please? PLEASEEEEEEEEE!"

Lucy groaned. "Fiinneeeeee!" Lucy could practically hear Levy jump in glee. "Yessssss!" The blue haired girl yelped. "I'll tell Gajeel! Bye Lucy! See you at 6!" Levy hung up and Lucy banged her head on her desk. "WHYY do these stuff happen to MEEEEE!?"

Later at 6 pm, Lucy was standing in front of her destination looking for Levy. "Over here Lucy!" She called. Lucy walked over to see Natsu and Gajeel starring daggers at each other. She blinked in confusion. Levy noted her look and giggled. "Lucy, it turns out that they go to the same school and are friends!" Natsu and Gajeel yelled, "We're not friends!" Levy shrugged them off. "You still know each other."

Lucy slowly sat down next to Levy. She pulled out her phone and started to check her Instagram. "Hey Luce! Didn't know you were there!" Natsu grinned and then continued to glare at Gajeel. The blonde rolled her eyes. "...Okaayyyyy..." She turned off her iPhone and started to talk to Levy about how crazy this fucking night is going to get.

They stopped talking when the waitress asked them what to eat. "Do you have anything iron related?" Gajeel asked in his gruff voice. The waitress blinked, trying to process what she just heard. After the waitress confirmed that she heard correctly, she replied, "...Um, no sir, we don't really have iron based dishes here..." Gajeel shrugged it off. "Whatever. I won't eat then."

"Okay sir," she said calmly. "What about you?" She asked Natsu. He grinned. "The spiciest thing here!" The waitress blinked once again. "Alright then." After the waitress took Lucy and Levy's orders, she walked away and said to herself, "I swear, what is wrong with those people?"

Lucy and Levy sent their dates an are-you-freaking-kidding-me-right-now look. They stared back at the girls and they both replied at once, "What?" Let's just say Levy and Lucy are going to have a lot of red marks on their faces after this dinner date.

Their food was then served and they all started to eat besides Gajeel. After they finished, everyone but Natsu wanted to pay and go home. Natsu was disappointed, but he decided to walk Lucy home anyway.

"Well that was interesting," Lucy said as she walked down the sidewalk with Natsu. "That was a crazy coincidence that you and Gajeel know each other!" Natsu shrugged. "Yeah. It's sad I know him." Lucy frowned at him. There was a lingering silence the entire walk home.

It felt like years before Natsu and Lucy arrived at her apartment. "Um, bye, I guess." Natsu said awkwardly. Lucy smiled. "Um bye. Thanks for walking me home." She kissed Natsu on the cheek before heading into the building. The salmon haired boy's face was tinted pink as he rubbed the spot where Lucy kissed him.

* * *

Author's Note

Okay, I admit this chapter wasn't my greatest so far. And I know the dinner date was rushed. A LOT. I guess I was just enjoying the weekend to much. Also, when I WAS done with this chapter, Internet was a FUCKING bitch to me and gave shit. AnaBanana21: "...okayyyyyyy?" Sorry! Well, see ya next time!

-Lily Nakiri


	5. Syringe and Closets

Author's Note

Ok I'm soooo sorry for making Lisanna evil in chapter 3. I actually really like her. But, she was a good villain so ya. Sorry! I'm also trying to type this shit in the car. Soooo I have a feeling I will be sleeping instead of writing this. (Three days later) ...Yep, I was correct. Now, let's get to it!

* * *

Lisanna Strauss impatiently tapped her foot on the wooden floor of the guild. She was starring at Lucy and Natsu. It wasn't because she was jealous, it was because they were oblivious of their feelings for each other. Lisanna mumbled, "Why don't they get together already?! If they don't, I guess I'll use force." A voice came from behind her. "I'll help you get them together!" Lisanna turned her head to the source of the voice.

"Mira!" She exclaimed. Mira was softly giggling at her younger sister's outburst. "Lisanna, I'm the shipping queen here!" The younger Strauss rolled her eyes. "Suureeeeee you are." Mirajane gave a fake frown then asked, "Didn't you use to like Natsu?"

Lisanna slowly nodded. "Yeah, I did. But now, I realize I didn't even bother trying to find a way to get home when I was stuck in Edolas. I was a coward and tried to leave this life behind." Lisanna finished with a sigh. Mira nodded. "Lisanna, I would be scared to if I was stuck in Edolas too." Both take-over mages hugged each other then grinned. "Let's get shipping!"

Later in the afternoon, Lucy was reading a book while walking home. She opened the door to her apartment to find the Strauss sisters sitting on her couch. "Oh," Lucy said. "Hi Lisanna. Hey Mira." They smiled at her. Lucy looked around. "Where is that pink haired idiot?!" She thought.

The older Strauss smiled, "If you're looking for Natsu, we took care of him." Lucy sweat dropped. "Either they kicked him out or LITERALLY took care of him. Lisanna laughed. "Don't mind Mira, she's just being creepy." Lucy sighed in relief. At least Lisanna still has her sanity. "Now, how do you feel about shots?" Lisanna asked calmly. Lucy blinked. "...Um...I," She was cut off as a needle was pinned on her shoulder. Lisanna and Mira smiled. "Phase 2, complete!"

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She turned her head to see Natsu with his arms crossed. His face was also tinted a light pink. "...I think we're in a closet with a dim light." He said. Lucy blinked. "Well, duh! But, how did we get here?" Natsu grumbled, "Mira and Lisanna used syringe on me when I was waiting for you." Lucy's eyes widened. "Syringe? I think that's what happened to me!" Natsu stared at her. "YA THINK?!" There was a 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 year silence after that.

"Sooooooooo, did you try burn the this closet already?" Lucy asked. Natsu said, "...Um how? I would burn the both of us." Lucy yelled, "THEN PUNCH IT!" He flinched under her tone and then punched it. His eyes widened and massaged his red fist. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't it break already?" Natsu scowled. "IT'S FREAKING IRON! IRONNNNN! HOW CAN I FREAKING BREAK IRON?! Fucking Gajeel should've been here."

Lucy looked at him with a blank face. "I could've gone DEAF." Lucy said. Natsu stopped raging and sheepishly smiled at her. "Sorry?" He said. Lucy rolled her eyes as she wondered, "Where is the place? Why am I stuck with Natsu? Not that I'm complaining." "Oh really? Wow. I thought you would have complained." Natsu said.

Lucy stared at him in horror. "I said that out loud?!" Natsu laughed. "Well duh! How else do ya think I would hear you?"

The blonde mage's face was a light shade of pink. The dragon slayer starred at her and his face then became like hers. Lucy stopped blushing and looked at him. She smirked, "Why are you blushing?" The answer completely caught her off guard.

"Cause I love you!" Natsu blurted out. Lucy was blinking. Natsu shrunk down and looked away. Lucy softly smiled. "...I...I love you too." He was in shock, but then grinned.

The doors suddenly opened and stairs led to the upstairs of the guild. Lucy and Natsu looked at each other. "...Okaaaaayyyyyyyy?" They ended up walking up the stairs holding hands. A squealing Mirajane and Lisanna were left there hidden in the shadows with a lacrima in their hands.

* * *

Author's Note

Omg I am truly sorry that this took three FREAKING days to finish. It's just that I was getting ready for Halloween and stuff. AnaBanana21: "What else?" And I was also freaking lazy. Hope you can forgive me and I will try to write a special and post it on Halloween. No promises though! Bye!

-Lily Nakiri


	6. A Demon and Cat Can Matchmake

Author's Note

Hello! Now, this idea of when Mirajane and Happy plan to get Natsu and Lucy together comes from Blue Star! Thx and sory for not using this idea earlier! This is the normal universe, right after...whatever arc and will be counted as a Christmas Special! Sooooo kick back and relax while you read this sucky, short chapter. Enjoy! (If you can)

Disclaimer: Doesn't and will never own Fairy Tail. *Cries dramatically in a corner*

* * *

It was another normal day in the Fairy Tail guild. With the endless fights, the broken tables, the smashed cakes, and Erza's horrific wraths. A kawaii blue exeed flew in and landed on one of the bar's seats.

"Hello Happy! Do you want some fish?" Mirajane asked. The blue kitty shook his head and said, "No thanks Mira. What I want to do now is matchmaking." Mira's eyes shone like stars. "REALLY?! YESSSSSS!" Happy nodded while grinning. "Yeah! I want to matchmake Natsu and Lucy!"

The duo turned their heads to see a fired up Natsu and a freaked out Lucy trying to stop him. Happy and Mirajane smiled and chirped at the same time, "This is going to work out!"

40 billion years later, Mira managed to have Master Makarov force Happy, Lucy, and Natsu on a specific, mandatory mission. By using her Satan Soul. Twice. Then their plan was set into action the moment -the stealth music was on- the trio left the guild.

They then were in a snowy -Winter Wonderland- forest walking closer and closer to their destination. Lucy was shivering her head out, Happy had an evil smirk, and Natsu was eating a banana. (Somewhere beyond the fourth wall, AnaBanana21 sneezed.)

"So,"Natsu began. "Are we there yet?" Lucy grumbled, "We are in a freaking forest in the middle of nowhere! So do ya think we're there yet? Do ya think?!" Natsu shook his head. "No Luce."

Happy decided it a purrrrfect time to sneak away. Me: See what I did there? Purrrrfect? Eh? Eh? No? Okay." After Natsu and Lucy finished arguing like a married couple, they looked around to find Happy not behind them." "WHERE IS HAPPY?!" They screamed.

When they looked around everywhere and couldn't find the cat, they took a pit stop. "Ugh, we looked everywhere! Did Happy somehow get Frosch's stupidity?" Natsu complained as he leaned on the tree. Rouge: "YOU LEAVE MY CAT OUT THIS!" Everyone and Me: "...k..." Lucy scolded, "Natsu! Frosch isn't stupid!" The fire dragon slayer rolled his eyes. "You're just afraid of Rouge popping out of nowhere and using his Roar of the Shadow Dragon." "BUT HE CAN DO THAT!" Lucy protested.

She then stepped right in front of Natsu to continue to argue with him. Suddenly, a hard breeze kicked Lucy right into Natsu, who caught her. They looked into each other's eyes and thought, "Just one kiss. No one's watching."

But they didn't know that Happy was directly above them holding a you guessed it,...lacrima...to record this wonderful moment...and a mistletoe...in his other paw.

Natsu and Lucy softly pressed their lips together while Happy tried to not squeak in excitement. They broke the kiss and looked away blushing. Happy happily hopped cannonballed down into the snow, causing a crying Natsu and an angry Lucy.

While Natsu was hugging the cat and Lucy fuming at him, he said, "Mirajane's gonna love this! A Christmas Miracle!" (Not really cause they forced it with demon rage)

* * *

Author's Note

I'm so sorry once again that this chapter is very sucky and short and has bad spelling. (You can thank a certain someone that's not AnaBanana for that) Pls forgive meeeeeee! Um if you're asking, the "dashes" in front and behind two of the phrases means that the words are crossed out. It sucks cause freaking FanFiction couldn't do these: - to the the words. (Sorry if you don't get what's just said) Also, pls give suggestions for more chapters cause...as you can see,...I didn't update in like, 1,100,100,000,000,0000 years. Well, have a Merry Xmas! *gets tackled by a football player* (You won't get that unless you watch the video me and AnaBanana21 watched.) Happy Holidays! (◕‿◕✿)


	7. Randomness

Author's Note

Hi it's me again! Gray, Natsu, and Happy: *groans* "WHYYYYYY?!" Me: "...Well, excuseeeeeee me while I go get Mira and Erza." Gray, Natsu, and Happy: *screams bloody murder then runs for the hills* Me: "Okay! Back to business! I was feeling bored so I'm going to write another NaLu chapter with a twist. The twist is that I'm gonna put my cousin, Danielle, appear in this chapter cause she wanted to. (We might be a bit occ...WHO AM I KIDDING WE ARE GOING TO BE EXTREMELY OCC!) It also will have random scenarios. Why? CAUSE I FELT LIKE IT! Enjoy!" WARNING: Might be difficult to enjoy.

Disclaimer: The day I own Fairy Tail is the day everyone dies from pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows. Danielle: *sings Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows till it annoys the crap out of people*

* * *

It was a randomly random day in the random Fairy Tail guild. The random members randomly selected random jobs to go on at random times. But, now was a randomly peaceful time. You might be thinking, "What the f**k am I f**king reading?! The f**king Fairy Tail guild would never be f**king peaceful! F**k!" Me: "DANIELLE! STOP PRESSING THE BLEEP BUTTON!"

Danielle: "Never in the pooping world!"

Me: "THAT'S IT!" *tackles her and smashes the button*

Danielle: "NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Me: "Now, where were we? Ah here! F**k-" *gets cut off by a bleep*

Me: "DANIELLE!"

Danielle: HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE!

2,100,167,109,100, 276 years later

Lucy and Natsu were walking home from a mission. Without Happy for some bloody reason. Oh yeah, they left Happy at the guild drunk with the others. Me: "What scares me is that they let Happy even touch alcohol."

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy said as she gazed dramatically at him. Natsu turned his head, also over dramatically, and whispered, "Yes Lucy? My pride and joy!" Lucy then turned away, once again, dramatic, and shouted, "I...know this is wrong but,...I LOVE YOU! I know this can't be, since your heart belongs with Li-LISANNA!" Lucy's voice then cracked as she ran away crying her ass off.

Natsu quickly rushed to her and hugged her. "Lucy...LUCY! I love you too...I don't love Lisanna, I was using her to get you jealous. I...LOVE YOU TOO! PLEASE DON'T GO!" He sobbed. But Lucy pushed him off. "I'm sorry...even if I love you...I know Lisanna loves you...so..so...enjoy your life with her."

The overdramatic drama queen then ran away once more and Natsu fell to his knees even though he could clearly catch up to her again. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO MEEEEEE!? LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Danielle: "WHAT THE POOP?! WHAT KIND OF A FUCKING STORY IS THIS SUCKY CRAP!?" *throws the iPad to the other side of the room*

Me: "MY IPADDDDDDDD! U BITCH!" *has a bitch fight with Danielle*

Me: *still bitch slapping her* "IMMA NOT EVEN DONE WITH THE STORY! THAT WAS A SUCKY PLAY THAT FRIGGING LOKE MADE THEM ACT OUT! U DIDN'T HAVE TO THROW MY IPAD AWAY LIKE IT WAS (character of choice) ARM!"

Danielle: *dodging my bitch slaps* "OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Well, poop."

Me: *Stops the bitch fight and holds up the broken iPad* "YEAHHHHHH...I'm just gonna end it here cause my iPad pretty much shit right now."

Danielle: "WAIT! IT DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH NALU! STOP RIGHT THERE!

Me: "UGGGHHHHHH FINNEEEEE! *less cheerfully* Back to the story."

Danielle: "YASSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Natsu then got up and brushed off the snow and said monotonously, "Are we done Loke? Man, this sure sucks!" Lucy ran back and agreed with Natsu. "LOKE! TELL ME WE'RE DONE. TELL MEEEEEE!" Loke poked out from his hiding spot holding a camera and snickered. "Ok, fine. Goodbye Lucy my love! Bye Dragneel."

Natsu's eyes flashed in remembrance. "LOKE! I STILL NEED TO PUNCH YOU! LOKE!? LOKEEE!" Lucy sweat dropped as Natsu charged into the fading Loke and gracefully did spins and circles while charging. Danielle: "REALLY?!" Me: "NOOOOO!" In case you didn't know that was a joke, he failed. Miserably. Once again.

Lucy stifled a laugh at the dragon slayer's misery, but failed. She collapsed to the ground laughing brightly. Natsu groaned and looked at her. Unconsciously, his lips slowly stretched into a big smile. The celestial mage remarked, "Wow, it has been a really random day right Natsu?" "Yes, yes it has." he replied.

* * *

Author's Note

...Well I was being an asshole and didn't update for like SOOOOOOOOOO long once again. So, I'm not going to keep on apologizing because...you people should already know I take 40 years to update and each chapter sucks and is short. Well, byeeeeeeee!

Danielle: "YEAHHHHHH! BY-" *got cut off when the lights turned pitch black*


	8. REFERENCES SO MANY REFERENCES

Author's Note

Heyyyyyyy everybody! So I, once again, was feeling bored, and decided to make another sucky, "funny" NaLu chapter! *cue cricket sounds* ...Uhhhhh...it has a lot of references? *cue more cricket sounds* Okayyyyyy...I'm...I'm just gonna back away sooo ya. Takes place in the modern world. I'll also give you props if you name all the references. (Taking these references from my memory so some of them might be wrong. Or from copy and paste...thank you copy and paste. Thank you.) (WARNING: It's crack. LOTS of it. LOTS.)

Disclaimer: I could not achieve something amazing like the anime Fairy Tail. Basically because I sit in my room all day and listen to music and stuff. *goes to the emo corner* I'M A WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH I CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO LIVEEEEEEE! *gets hitby a book* Everyone Else: *backs away slowly*

* * *

"COUNTRY ROADDSSSSSSS! TAKE ME HOMEEEEEEE! TO THE PLACE WHERE I BELONGGGGGGGGG!" Lucy screeched and sobbed as her headphones blasted out the music. The headphones were suddenly taken off the girl's ears and tossed to the ground.

Lucy immediately stopped her "singing" (thankfully) and knelt over to her headphones. She then dragged them to a sacred place of what they called...THE EMO CORNER. "MY PRECIOUSSSSSSSSSSS..." Lucy whispered creepily while stroking the barley scratched device.

Natsu stood there and said, "PASTAAAAAAAAAAAA~" Lucy then stood up and said in a surprisingly good man's voice chanting, "KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL," while polishing a...pipe...known as...the Magical Metal Pipe of Pain? (Dammit I need a new day job)

The pink haired teen stopped himself and snatched the pipe out of the girl's hands. "This...this...THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL oh wait it is." Remarked Natsu as he turned the side over.

The door suddenly broke down and there stood Gray and all of his...glory. (DID JUVIA WRITE THIS PART!?) "FOOL!" Gray shouted holding a white cane. (Never mind) "My story begins in the eighteenth century-" "NOOOOOOOO NOT THISSSSSS!" Wailed Natsu and Lucy. The blonde turned to face Natsu. "Never let go Jack...Never let go." (...What did I fudging do to deserve this!?)

The romantic yet just plain awkward scene carried on as Erza watched from a safe distance. She groaned as started to speak even though practically no one listened. "A quantum super computer, calculating for a thousand years, could not even approach the number of fucks I do not give." But in reality, Jellal was listening. And boy, was it motherfucking creepy.

Now, back to Natsu and Lucy. After the scene, Natsu had an emotionless face on and Lucy yelped, "Natsu! Why aren't you smiling!? Don't you have any feelings?" Natsu turned to face Lucy. He replied, "Feelings? Oh, I don't have them anymore."

The teenage girl slowly nodded and then turned to Gray. "So...how's your day?" Gray turned to meet Lucy and said, "I LIKE TRAINS!" Lucy awkwardly nodded again and dodged the random train that flew by and sighed, "Oh God."

Natsu suddenly got up (Yes, he was sitting...I think) and pulled Lucy by her wrist to the balcony. (Yes...there's a frigging balcony) Lucy gazed outside into the city and said, "It's a paper town, paper place, and paper people. Everything's ugly up close." Natsu turned and replied, "Not you." They starred dramatically into each other's eyes. Well, until Gray fucked everything up. (Dammit Gray!)

"LUKE! I AM YOUR FATHER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHH FOOL! My day begins with a cup of coffee with cream-" Gray shouted haughtily before he was cut off with Lucy pushing him off the balcony.

She starred once more into the distance, and whispered, "Was I able to live inside someone's heart? Was I able to live inside your heart? Do you think you'll remember me at least a little? You'd better not hit "reset!" Don't forget me, okay? That's a promise, okay? I'm glad it's you, after all. Will I reach you? I hope I can reach you." Natsu nodded. "I won't. I won't."

Lucy smiled. Then she frowned. "I'm still mad that you beat me at that video game!" Natsu chuckled. "Hm...levels are just numbers. In this world, strength is an illusion. There are more important things."

Lucy nodded, right before she said a quote of her own. "You can go anywhere you want in that world with a single blade. It may be a virtual world, but I feel more alive there than in the real world."

The couple (I think) stopped facing each other and starred at the horizon. (It's a horizon..DEAL WITH IT!) After a few moments they turned to each other and said, "I'VE GOT THE MAGIC IN MEEEE!"

Erza, Jellal, and Gray (HE SHOULD BE DEAD!) interrupted their..singing by singing another song. "AI AI AI IMMA LITTLE BUTTERFLY!" The aura around Natsu and Lucy suddenly turned red and the word "WASTED" somehow appeared in thin air.

The duo had sad faces on, and lyrics from a song were playing in the distance..."HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME!? I MADE MY MISTAKES, THE NIGHT GOES ON AS I'M FADING AWAY! I'M SICK OF THIS LIFE I JUST WANT. TO SCREAMMMMMM! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO MEEEEEEEEE!?" sobbed Natsu and Lucy as they sang along with the music."

They crouched down and hugged their knees. Jellal stood up and stretched out an arm. "Come with me if you want to live..." He said dramatically. Erza yelped, "NO! DON'T DO IT! YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FORRRRRRRR!"

Finally, Happy, the blue gene-defying cat, walked out into the balcony wearing a suit. And then he talked. HE MOTHERFUCKING TALKED. "EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!" And so, everybody on the balcony...flopped...THE END!

* * *

Author's Note

...I realized that an author's note is not THAT long thanks to my friend...OH WELL, still gonna make it long! Ehehheheheheheheh..Sooooooo um I'm not sure that half of these are actually references cause I'm stupid. OH AND GUESS WHAT? I wasted my time doing Omegle. HEHEHEHEHEH...Well ya. K now BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

~Lily Nakiri

(Never will be my real name)


	9. Pusheen in Fairy Tail

Author's Note

Okayyyyy...I'm going to do another random and funny chapter cause PUSHEEN CAT! Sooooo yeah. That's my reason why, deal with it. *puts on sunglasses and sides away*

* * *

It 'twas a dark and stormy night-(Whoops! Wrong entry!) It was a pusheen day for Natsu, the obnoxious idiot, and Lucy, the vain failed drama queen. Why you ask? Cause they found Pusheen the Cat. YES. They. Found. Pusheen. The. Cat.

Now, to all you jealous butt faces,...TOO BAD THEY FOUND PUSHEEN NOT YOU! *totally not directing this to a certain duo* So, on to zhe story of Natsu, Lucy, and Pusheen the Cat. And Happy. Don't forget Happy. Cause AnaBanana21 will kill you with pandas.

"NATSU! DON'T EAT THE CAT!" Lucy screeched as Natsu Dragneeeeeeelchased the fat and fluffy cat around the house. Happy was panicking and dodging the fire attacks.

Meanwhile, Joey the person and the other person that I can't say the name of was creepily starring at the window whispering, "PUSHEEEENNNNNNNN...PUSHEENNNN...you will be mineeee..."

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and even Pusheen immediately stopped and looked at the window giving a WTF look at them. They stopped their creepy actions and ducked down. But you can hear their...talking. "JOEY! IT'S YOU'RE FAULT THAT PUSHEEN WAS ABOUT TO BE BURNED!" "NO IT'S NOTTT! IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT THEY HAVE PUSHEEN! Oh well, it doesn't matter. Pusheen will be oursssssssssss..." The voices said, deafening the others' ears.

Good thing that they conveniently had earplugs. So, the moment the fail stalkers started to argue, Lucy raced to the cupboard and tossed the ear-saving product to Natsu, Happy, and Pusheen.

The two Pusheen lovers then noticed the four giving them a HA-WE-OUTSMARTED-YOU-IDIOTS look. So the two legit idiots scrambled away. The four looked at each other with WE'RE-MOTHERFUCKING-GOOD-AT-THIS looks right before Lucy picked the cat up and hugged/squeezed the living daylights out of it. "AWWWWWW SHE WOOKS SO CUTEEEEEE!"

The "poor" cat somehow did not act like it was dying, and accepted the celestial mage's grim reaper hug. Natsu and Happy were horrified, but relieved at the same time. So that's why they looked like they just met Excalibur from Soul Eater. Just...just roll with it.

Lucy looked up and gently released Pusheen with a questioning look. "Um...why do you guys look like you just met Excalibur?" Natsu and Happy replied, "WE DUN LOOK LIKE THAT! JUST...let's just have a memorable montage." Lucy eyes sparkled. "OKAY!"

And so...they had a memeroable montage. *cue Pusheen eating ice cream with the trio* *cue Pusheen and the others riding a huge bicycle thingy* *cue Pusheen and the others dramatically running in the sunflower fields* *cue them all together in the sunset with the fail stalkers hiding behind a tree*

It was the next morning and Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Pusheen were eating bacon. (Why? Cause LOGIC!) But when they were eating their bacon, (totally not from MCDonalds) they heard a knock on the door. So, being they responsible people they are, they ignored it. Another knock on the door appeared a few seconds later. So, they ignored it.

The next sound wasn't a knock, or their obnoxious chewing, but the sound of an axe chopping down the door. "...You do know you have to pay for that right?" Happy called out blankly. Lucy and Natsu nodded in agreement, as they slowly got up holding their weapons (*cough cough* totally not forks *cough cough*) and walked to the entrance of the Natsu and Happy, Plus Lucy, house.

Turns out, it was THE STALKERS! And they wanted to steal Pusheen away from them. "PUSHEEN IS OURS!" Joey the person yelled as he held a light saber and the other person I can't say the name of was holding a pencil and water bottle. (Cause there's always that one person who holds a completely useless weapon in their hands.)

Natsu and Lucy blinked. And blinked. And blinked. They ended up walking back to their seats without a care in the world. *cue imaginary anime arrows stabbing into the duo* "W-WHAT!? DID YOU EVEN NOTICE US?!" They screeched in high pitched voices. "Someone didn't hit puberty yet." Happy grumbled.

Then, out of nowhere, A.K.A. The "door," Grump Cat stood there in all of her grumpiness, and starred into their souls. (Like, how Sweden stares into people's souls.) They were all sweat dropping except Pusheen.

"Ah! Hello cousin Grumpy Cat!" Pusheen chirped in a squeaky voice. The others were in disbelief as Pusheen leaped off of her seat and walked to Grumpy Cat. "So, this is my twenty-first cousin twice removed. She came to bring back into our world, so I'm afraid this is goodbye to all of you. Except you two creepy stalkers. Sadly, you're coming with us too."

Joey the person and the other person I can't say the name of had huge smiles on their faces and before they could scream in happiness, Grumpy Cat teleported them away to their homes. Pusheen smiled, "But we'll never see them again!"

The cat turned to Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. "I will probably never see you guys again, so I want you to know, you'll always be in my heart. Hug?" The trio started breaking down and ran to squeeze Pusheen in a tight hug. "HUG!" They sobbed like a maniac.

Grumpy Cat and Pusheen waved (somehow) as they disappeared in golden light. As the light faded, a song played as the trio cried. _Hello from the other side, at I can see that I tried..._

* * *

Author's Note

...Did you guys really think I wouldn't put "Hello" in one of my stories? So, I have...um...I think acquaintances (don't know if they consider me as a friend) in this story. The other person I can't say the name of, didn't want me to put their name in this story. If it wasn't obvious already. And yes, I know, it didn't have enough NaLu. Sorry. Byeeee!

~Lily Nakiri


	10. When Darkness and Light Began

_How? How did the Earth get born in the world? Everyone says it was naturally there. I wouldn't blame you, since no one found any other logical reason it was there. But, I know. I know. How? Simple. I was there. Saw exactly where it began, it began, and...how it began. Oh, and something else. I created earth. You all might question my sanity, or deny something so frivolous would never be believable. So to those who stayed, I will tell you what happened. And after I tell this tragedy of a story, don't pity me. Don't cry for me. Don't be furious for me. Now, this tale, this unbelievable tale, started with a whole different world called Fiore. There was a girl who had a wish to explore the lands and was not afraid to say anything she believed in. And there was boy. A boy who hid from the light with a dark, horrifying past. The girl was me, Lucilla Ashleta Heartfillus, and the boy was Natsu Ingneous Dragneelius._

Beautiful barely described Fiore. In the day, it's endless grassy fields blew as the wind gently nudged it. The laughter of children echoed across the city as they ventured around it. The constant ships honking while laying on the crystal blue waters, waiting to have their precious cargo unloaded. The night was just as beautiful when the sky turned a deep sapphire blue and the glittering golden stars shimmered above curious eyes. One of those eyes were mine.

I was seven at moment when I gazed at the stars from my balcony. My mother had died from an illness. My father, who was a successful businessman, resented me for that said cause. So, I was basically raised by the maids who worked there. It was peaceful when I looked at stars.

But then, I heard a voice. "AAHHHHHHH!" A boy my age fell right on top of me even though the mansion I lived in was many stories high. As he crashed on to me, I felt like screaming. "Whopps! Sorry about that!" He said while helping me up the my feet. I only starred at him, giving him a shocked look. The boy tilted his head. "What?"

I started laughing. "Your...your hair!" The boy scowled, "Yeah? What about it?" I raised my eyebrow. "Um...it's pink." He huffed. I giggled some more. After a long pause, he turned his head to face me. "So...sorry for using you like a landing pad. I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneelius. What's your name?" I cracked a small smile and replied, "It's Lucilla Ashleta Heartfillius." The pink (Me: I'm calling his hair pink cause lol) haired boy awkwardly looked around before asking, "Can we be friends?" My smile grew wider as we shook hands. "Okay."

From then on, we met at the outskirts of the peaceful yet magical forest. We played tag, hide-n-seek, ventured into the misty forest, and watched the moving clouds.

We landed onto the darker shaded grass and starred at the golden stars. "Okay, that's Virgo, oh, and that's Aquarius! Then, that is Aires, Leo, and Cancer." I said. He only looked at me with confusion. "Why do they even name the constellations?" I replied, "I don't know. They probably wanted to make sense of the world." He remained silent. I stayed quiet as well. "Hey," he started to say, "Do you believe in demons?" "Um...yes, I do. But I wouldn't trust them." Natsu looked away. "Alright."

It was nine years later until the strange subject was brought up once more. But not by Natsu. I was sixteen and he was seventeen. We were at the same place: the outskirts of the forest. It was a sunny afternoon and we were watching the tranquil white clouds. Natsu stated, "That is a dragon." I argued, "No, it isn't! It's a bunny." He argued back, "Nope, I'm pretty sure it's a dragon."

"It's a bunny."

"No it's not. It's a dragon."

"It's a bunny."

"It's a dragon."

"It's a bunny!"

"It's a dragon!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

We looked at each other and laughed. I finished laughing away my tears and choked out,"What were we even laughing about?!" Natsu gave a zoned out look before saying, "I dunno! Unicorns?!" I shook my head.

Natsu smiled, "Well I-" he stopped. He looked around with a blank expression plastered on his face. I frowned. "What's wrong?" I suddenly felt a cold chill. Yes, the wind was also blowing but, something felt wrong. VERY wrong. Unfortunately, I was right.

Endless smoke swirled around us and formed into a tall, pale man with black hair and eyes. He was wearing black with a white sash draped around him. He smiled at Natsu. "Hello brother." He then looked at me. "I see you haven't gotten rid of the victim. I froze. Victim? My "friend" stammered, "Well I did Zeref! I did!" "Zeref" sighed, "You only killed the mother. You didn't kill her daughter."

I widened my eyes. What was I feeling at this point? Sadness? Hurt? Betrayal? No. I felt RAGE. "Why did you lie to me?" I said slowly and carefully. Natsu looked at me with hurt glinted in his eyes. "Luce I-" "WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME?! WHY WOULD YOU KILL MY MOTHER?!" I lashed out. Natsu opened his mouth to say something then stopped and looked away.

Zeref smiled. "Well, Natsu. I'll leave you to your target. Goodbye." He then turned to me. "Oh, and goodbye Lucilla Heartfillius." He disappeared in a stream of black smoke. Natsu turned back to face the dark smoke. He looked at me again. I glared at him. "You...you...YOU MONSTER!" I...I tried to run away, but Natsu grabbed my wrist, hugged me, and then kissed me. I, of course, furiously pushed him away.

I stumbled a few steps backwards and then turned on my heels. Away from everything. The pain. The tears. From him. The devil longingly stared at blurry figure going smaller and smaller. "I love you." was the very last words he mustered before disappearing in swirls of red smoke.

Even if we were far from hearing distance, I heard those word loud and clear. It way bright as day. He was never bad. But I ran even faster. A tear rolled down my cheek.

* * *

I woke up in my bed. I heard screams. LOTS of them. I looked outside from my balcony. Fire. Fire everywhere. I also see blood. I see people laying there, lifeless. I was scared. But was going to protect the people of this town. Even if I die.

I rushed down after I was changed, and then equipped myself with a bow and arrow. As I rushed down the halls, I stopped in front of a room. My mother's room. My dad had move out of that room when she "mysteriously" disappeared. I knew the truth now though.

I walked closer to blade. It was my mother's blade, her most precious wepon. The "elucidator" it was called, as my mom told me as her eyes closed. I narrowed my eyes as I brushed my hand over the black sword outlined with silver. I didn't even want to think about how she was killed and who killed her. The blade was snatched from its pedestal and placed on by back along my bow and arrows. I rushed out the door, but little did I know, only ONE person was behind all this madness. And it was him.

"Luce?" "Natsu." Lucilla sneered as she pointed her sword directly in front of his face. "So, did you show your colors now?" The demon blinked but the narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What do you mean?"

The blonde haired girl stepped forward to him with the tip of the sword inching closer to his demonic face. She started to speak her words carefully and coldly. "You. Are. A. Monster. Are you really that stupid to not realize that?"

"I-I...I'M NOT A MONSTER! YOU KNOW I'M NOT A MONSTER!" Natsu roared as his eyes grew blood red and his form started to get engulfed with red smoke. Blackness oozed out of his ears, turning into a duplicate of the horns on his head. I took a step back. Then narrowed my eyes and took a step forward.

My dad. My dad was under Natsu's demonic body. Bloody. Pain filled his eyes. He wasn't moving. Why? Because he was DEAD. It took a few seconds for me to realize this, but when I did, I snapped. My mom taken away from me. My dad who I never got to make amends with taken away from me. All. Because. Of him.

"...AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as bright golden and white light engulfed me. The zodiacs. They came to help me. Leo. Taurus. Gemini. Aires. Cancer. Scorpio. Virgo. Capricorn. Libra. Pieces. Sagittarius. Aquarius. And even the forgotten constellation, Ophiuchus. I had a white dress on, and wings made of golden light. My mother's treasured sword had become something so much more, as it was called Excalibur.

I chanted an unknown spell from hundreds of years ago, and finished with a word I my mother told before she died. "URANO...METRIA!" Lights glowed everywhere and Natsu gaped in disbelief. He closed his mouth shut and gave a small smile. "I'll miss you Luce. I'll miss you." But he disappeared before I could say, "I love you."

* * *

It was amazing. The sky looked so interesting with star patterns aligned perfectly with one another. It seemed so magical. Like, like where the celestial spirits would live. I then realized that I was floating in the middle of all of this. "What will you do now, Lucilla?" A soft voice asked.

I froze. That voice. I turned to meet my mother's eyes. She had on a warm smile and asked once more, "What are you going to do? You can take your time before you decide what to do." I blinked. "Well...I don't really know. Um...I guess want a second chance. A second chance to live. Same for the other people who died."

My mother smiled even wider. "Then a second chance you'll get. Everyone will. Including your father, the celestial spirits, and me. But we will not remember this life we lived." I wanted to question everything that was happening now, but I stayed quiet.

Blue and golden light surrounded both of us. "See you in another world, daughter." My mother gave one last smile before disappearing in the light. _Natsu. I will find you. I don't know how but..._ I thought as the gleaming lights overtook me. _I swear I will._

* * *

"Annndddddd...DONE!" Lucy Heartfillia, seventeen years old, yelled as she finished her story. "Yes! I'm done with the first chapter! Time to send it to Levy!" She smiled as she remembered her petite, bookworm friend.

The door was suddenly slammed open a few minutes later, revealing a pink haired teenager holding a frying pan. "Luce! Are you okay!? Did the guacamoles take over!?" He shouted.

Lucy blinked. "UMMMM...no...I was just finishing my short story." Natsu blinked a few times before slowly lowering his weapon. "...Whoops?" The blonde haired girl rolled her eyes to her childhood friend who was smiling sheepishly.

The mood was akward for a few moments, before a text noise alarmed them. Natsu checked his phone, and when he was reading it, a huge goofy smile appeared on his face. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Hey Luce, Zeref and Mavis were wondering if we could go to the mall with them! They said it was a double date or something like that!"

Lucy's face was flushed red the moment Natsu mentioned the double date. The teen cocked his head to the side and stared curiously at her. "Luce? Are ya sick or something? Cause we can say no if ya want." "N-NO!" Lucy began, "Just...just say yes."

Natsu smiled as he replied to the text. "Okay! They're picking us up in 20 minutes. Get ready!" Lucy waited until Natsu walked away and closed the door. She got up from her laptop and flopped on her bed with a bright red face. Why did she have to crush on Natsu Dragneel!?

The door opened again. "Oh, and Luce? The story you wrote was weird. And was that Natsu Dragneelius guy me? You suck at character names!" He laughed and close the door once more.

It took Lucy a few seconds to comprehend what he said. "YOU READ MY SHORT STORY!?" Lucy looked at the laptop. NO. SHE. DIDN'T. The story was sent to Natsu, not Levy! He must have fast read it before coming into her room. Lucy groaned. "WHYYYYYYY!?"

The teenager got up and started to get ready. "Today. Today I'll confess to Natsu Dragneel." Lucy whispered to herself as she went to the bathroom to change. But before she did, the girl looked outside her window. "When light and darkness began." She said unconsciously.

* * *

Author's Note

So..sorry for making some parts unclear and rushed. But at least I hit like about 2,200 words! YAYYY! Also, yes, I know the names in Lucy's story suck...but my brain was dead! Okay?! Sooo um byeeeeeeee! And, if you find the reference in this story...good job! Good. Job.

~Lily Nakiri


	11. When Erza Loses Her Cake

It was a beautiful day in Mangolia, birds were chirping, the sun is shinning, which means shit is about go down like anvils.

Natsu and Gray was fighting as usual, Happy was trying to win Carla over with fish, and Mirajane, Lisanna, and Levy were questioning Lucy about Natsu and how they make such a good couple.

Now, you are probably thinking, Umm..where's the shit that's about to go down? Is this chapter even going to have NaLu? Or are you just writing shitty crack and claiming it as a NaLu chapter? Yes. It has NaLu. (Kind of) And the shit is going down righhttttttt-*the doors slam open*...Now.

"WHERE. IS. MY. STRAWBERRY. CAKE!?" Erza roared out, emitting a creepy purple aura with glowing red eyes to match.

The entire guild shrunk under her glare, with sweat as big as bullets. The last time Erza lost her cake, Laxus got another scar, Cana stopped drinking for three straight months, Juvia stopped stalking Gray for eight months, the manly Elfman stayed under his bed for a month, Lucy, Happy, and Lisanna had to go to hug therapy initiated by Italy, and Gray and Natsu hugged each other for two weeks and didn't let go. (Which led to a lot of blackmail by Mirajane) Also, the rest of the guild was traumatized and needed ice cream, chicken nuggets, and Pusheen the Cat to comfort them.

"WHERE IS MY CAKEEEEEEE!?" Erza screeched now in her armor with hundreds of swords pointed the Fairy Tail members. Her eyes were blazed in pure anger, with insanity trailing behind. Happy was the first to break down in a gibbering mess.

"IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS THE PANDAS I TELL YOU! THE PANDAS!...Or maybe Jellal." The requip mage's eye twitched. "Jellal. SO IT WAS JELLAL. HE WILL DIEEE!" Erza cried out in a battle cry, before facing the doors to hunt Jellal down.

"Hey guys!" Natsu said as he came in, "I have Erza's cake! It's REALLY good. It's also lucky that Erza is on a mission and won't come back in, like, 4 more days!" He finished with an obnoxious laugh.

"SO IT WAS YOU..." Erza said with a twisted smile that could rival Flare's. Natsu immediately stopped his laughing, slowly turning to face Titania with a shivering body. Erza smiled even wider. "...You dare face me, Titania, queen of the fairies? YOU DARE!?"

Natsu had tears brimming his eyes, and choked out, "N-no! I..I was lying! I bought this cake! Gray took your cake!" The ice mage turned and glared at him. "No. You are not bring this shit down on me too you flame head!"

Erza turned to glare at Gray in a blind furry. "YOU WILL DIE!" He sweatdropped. "FUCK YOU NATSU!" Juvia stood up and went in front of Gray with both arms spread. "I will protect you Gray-sama!" The black haired man akwardly nodded and slowly slid away.

Natsu also tried to slide away in attempt of escaping Erza, but you know Natsu! He always will fail at escaping from her. ALWAYS. FUCKING. WILL.

The red haired mage stopped her glaring competition with Juvia, and glared daggers that bored endlessly into the fire dragon slayer's soul. "You are not going to get away. You hear me!?" Natsu said only one word that was suitable at the moment before running to the hills.

"Shit."

* * *

"Ow. OW. OOWWWWW! IT HURTSSSSSSS!" Natsu groaned in pain as Lucy dabbed ice on his bruises. The celestial mage rolled her chocolate brown eyes and sighed, "Well, you shouldn't have taken Erza's cake when she was on the mission. She ALWAYS finds the person who takes her cake. ALWAYS." The fire dragon slayer grumbled in disagreement.

The conversation stayed silent for a few moments as Lucy kept on dabbing the ice on Natsu's injuries. It resumed after the blonde gently laid the ice in the fridge and closed it. She sat down and raised an eyebrow. "Why did you even take her cake? I mean, you KNOW what happens when you even TOUCH her cake."

He rolled his eyes. "CAUSE I'M AWESOME, DUH!" Lucy had a poker face as she said blankly void of emotion, "Stop lying Natsu. It's not good for you." (Imagine anime arrows stabbing him)

"B-but...I'm notttttttt..." The "almighty" fire dragon slayer stammered, pouting like a child who has been denied of candy. The celestial mage sighed as she flopped down on a chair, which probably might have been from Ikea, and starred at Natsu.

"..."

"Uhhhhhhh...Luce?"

"..."

"You okay buddy?"

"..."

"UHHHHMMMMM..."

"..."

"Do you want a read a book?"

"..."

"Do you want chicken wings?"

"..."

"OH MY GOSH I BROKE LUCE!"

"...Do you like Erza?"

"OHGOSHOHGOSHOHGOSHOHGOSH-Wait wat?" The pink haired wizard asked in a confused voice, cutting off his panicking. "Let me ask you again." Lucy said as she circled around Natsu, who was motherfucking scared to death. "Do. You. Like. Erza?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhh...L-luce? Leeet's not get to rash..heh...heh...heh..." He managed to stutter out.

Lucy stopped walking, facing him. From there, she pulled out a machete from Mavis knows where, (probably from Ikea) and whipped the blade right towards his neck.

The most girliest scream was heard that day. And being the wonderful and amazing guildmates they are, the Fairy Tail members stopped to face the direction of the sound...and then went back to their own businesses.

Erza sat in her usual seat, holding a slice of strawberry cake with tears brimming her eyes and said, "I taught Lucy well. I taught her so well." The others gave her a WTF look as she had a sparkly aura around her.

* * *

198.666.442223 Seconds Later...

"We are gathered here today to witness the funeral of Natsu Dragneel. He was an obnoxious douche bag, and nobody really liked him. So we are not here only for this funeral,...BUT ALSO TO THANK LUCY HEARTFILLIA FOR BRUTALLY MURDERING NATSU AND DISMEMBERING HIM YANDERE STYLE! THIS ONE'S FOR YOU LUCY!"

Everybody celebrated while Lucy smiled flicking on her sunglasses and said, "I'd like to thank Erza for teaching me the ways of the machete, and Ikea for giving me a box to place Natsu's corpse in. Also thank you Vans,...for giving me blue vans...which are now accidentally stained red. Anyways, Carmana is OTP and THANK YOU ALL OF YOU!" And then everyone cheered.

And that, kids, is the finale of Fairy Tail...(cue the Fairy Tail Opening 1,...Snow Fairy)

* * *

Author's Note

...Okay I got lazy at the end. It was supposed to have a fluffy ending, but someone interfered with it so,...this happened...yeaaaahhhhhhh...And if you're wondering about when Lucy said Carmana is OTP,...don't worry about it. Just don't. Anyways, goodbye and IKEA IS AWESOME!

~Lily Nakiri


	12. Magic in the Depths (Part 1)

"I will be seeing you off now."

"Wait...no! I'm not ready! I don't want to go! I don't want to leave you!"

"Heh. Don't worry dear. We'll meet again...in another world...in another place...Until then, I will miss you. Goodbye..."

"No. No, no, no...NO NATSU!"

* * *

"Agghh!" Lucy woke up with a start, rubbing her head drowsily. "What the hell was that dream? I keep on getting it. Is it some vision?...No. It's not. That would be beyond impossible, not to mention foolish as well, and out of ANYONE'S understanding. Oh well, time to get ready. Before I get yelled at again." Lucy sighed as she crawled out of the comforts of her bed.

She dragged herself to her closet, but before she got ready for the day she gazed outside of the tower she resided in, looking out beyond the happy people going on with their daily lives, fixing her gaze onto the endless crystal blue waters. Lucy blinked and teared her stare from the ocean.

"How strange. I never really do that."

* * *

A figure opened their onyx colored eyes to meet the clear blue sky. The person was surrounded by wildlife, and the atmosphere was tranquil, with nothing but trees covering the vast land.

The stranger smiled, a genuine one.

"I see you've started to remember me..."

"Lucy."

* * *

"Gray...Levy...what are you guys doing?" Lucy asked in an exasperated tone, not quite pleased that they were practically dragging her to breakfast.

"Oh come on Lucy! Don't be such downer!" Levy chirped.

"I'm not a downer. I'm just not a morning person." The blonde retorted in a blatant way.

Gray smirked. "Geez, you're being such a smart person Lucy. Now, if you're smart, you would go to b-r-e-a-k-f-a-s-t. Y'know, to start your metabolism?"

"I didn't know you knew such BIG words Gray. How kind of you to spell out the word "breakfast" for me even thought you can't even defeat me with magic. How pitiful."

"What's pitiful is that you can't shut your mouth for three seconds."

"DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT GRAY!?"

"HELL YEAH I WANT TO FIGHT!"

"GUYS STOP IT!" Levy snapped as she summoned a crystal-like force field, preventing Lucy and Gray to lunge and strangle each other. "Don't fight so early in the morning!"

Lucy and Gray looked at each other. "Fine. We'll stop. For now."

Levy smiled. "Good! Now, Erza and Jellal are waiting for us. Wouldn't want to get annihilated by them, eh?" The two friends blinked at her words and it took a while for it to sink in.

5% processed.

10% processed.

50% processed.

99% processed.

100% processed.

"Hey are you guys alright?-" Levy asked but was cut off by Gray speeding off saying, "THERE IS NO WAY I'M GONNA DIE TODAY!"

The blue haired girl blinked. "Well...that was weird don't you think Lucy...?" She trailed of as she only saw an outline of the blonde haired girl. "Lucy...Gray...don't leave me here!"

* * *

"Levy. I am truly disappointed in you. You have failed to arrive at breakfast in a timely manner. Even Gray and Lucy managed to appear on time." A woman with vibrant scarlet hair spoke, shaking her head.

Levy starred in disbelief and then started to glare at Lucy, who was obviously pretending to be engrossed in the book she had, and then to Gray, who was whistling, trying very hard to avoid eye contact with her. Because if look can kill, Lucy Heartfillia and Gray Fullbuster would have been long gone by now.

"Erza. You shouldn't be hard on her. It's just breakfast." Jellal said, giving an awkward smile, clearly attempting to disperse the tension.

Erza sighed. "Alright. It just may be breakfast. But Levy, as a general of the Elements Alliance, you should work on punctuality. Levy sighed, knowing that she wouldn't win this either way, said, "Yes Erza."

The scarlet haired woman smiled. "Good. Now the others should be arriving by the latest at noon. Let us hope they have returned safely." She said as the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

The Elements Alliance are skilled mages who represents their own element, or an aspect of life, hence the name the Elements Alliance, even if some generals don't represent an element.

Gray Fullbuster. General of Ice.

Levy McGarden. General of Knowledge.

Lucy Heartfillia. General of Celestial Spirits.

Juvia Lockser. General of Water.

Gajeel Redfox. General of Metal.

Wendy Marvell. General of Healing and Air.

Ultear. General of Time.

Zeref. Former General of Death. He was a co-founder of the Alliance hundreds of years ago, but he betrayed the Alliance and proceeded to spread darkness over the land.

Mavis. Former General of Light. She was the founder of the Alliance many years ago, but sadly passed away. She now remains in her old home, a sacred island. She has passed her element to Lucy.

Dragneel. Former General of Fire. He is the younger brother of Zeref. No one knows his first name. He was rumored to die hundreds of years before, but his body was never found, and neither was his brother's.

Those are, or were the Generals of the Elements Alliance, including many others, but there are a few select others, who assist two of these said Generals. They are what you call Co-generals. Only two are listed here.

Yukino. Co-General of Celestial Spirits.

Lyon Bastia. Co-General of Ice.

* * *

"Queen Erza! King Jellal!" A maid rushed in. "The Generals are here."

Erza smiled. "Lisanna. You need not address me nor the other Generals so formally. We all consider you a friend and part of our family." The Queen finished as the others nodded in agreement.

Lisanna gave a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry Erza. It's just that I have been raised to address people who are superior than me. I deeply apologize."

"You do not need to apologize Lisanna. Now get your brother and sister. They would be joyous to see the other generals again, would they not?"

"Right Erza! I'll go get them!" The whited haired girl nodded and dashed off.

"Alright. Shall we go visit them? I'd like to see Ultear and Jellal getting along."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like they TOTALLY got along last time. They didn't burn down a building or anything!" He finished as his voice was laced with pure sarcasm."

Lucy nodded. "I would have to agree. Ultear and Jellal get along as well as cats and dogs do. Or how fire interacts with water and ice. It won't end very well."

Erza sighed. "Yes. That's true. But, my goal is to make them get along today!"

Jellal mumbled. "Like that's going to happen."

"No matter! I will do what I can to make you and Ultear get along! Who else is with me?" All of the Generals nodded in agreement. All Jellal could do was sigh and hope for the best.

As they were about to head to the ships, Lucy heard a voice calling her name.

"Lucy."

"Lucy."

"Lucy!"

She blinked, and gazed at the others, trying to see if they were the ones calling her. No avail. She heard it clearly. As the voice that was calling her, was coming from the opposite direction.

* * *

Author's Note

I'M BACK YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just wanted to post this fanfic as fast as I can to show you guys that I'm not dead. Yayyyyyyy...but I still won't post as regularly, and sorry about that. Well, I will deleting that one author's note I have. And sorry for the crappy use of grammar...I also probably spelt a lot of stuff wrong. Anyways, see ya next time!

-Lily Nakiri


	13. Magic in the Depths (Part 2)

"Lucy? Are you alright?" Erza asked the blonde.

"Oh! Yes! I'm fine..." Lucy replied, snapping out of her trance, not long before she zoned out again." Erza blinked and the others showed concern, some not visibly showing it.

"Lucy. Are you really alright?" Gray asked, walking towards Lucy and cupping her hands. "I really care for you. And the others can agree with me as well." (NO THIS IS NOT A GRALU FIC NOW SHUT UP)

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need to get to my room to do something." Lucy said, carefully pulling her hands away from Gray's.

"Do you want me to walk you there Lucy?" Levy asked tiling her head a bit to the side.

"No it's fine."

"Are you sur..." Levy started to ask, but trailed off as Lucy was no where to be seen. "Where did she go so quickly?"

"Lucy...Lucy...Lucy..."

As Lucy walked faster, her walking broke into a sprint, desperate to find the voice drawing closer. Now, she could heard the voice clearly, and she identified it as a male's voice. Soon, she entered the palace gardens, only to find nothing unusual in sight, and to find that the voice disappeared as well. The blonde stood there in confusion, not even knowing why she even followed the voice.

"Must be my imagination." She muttered, as she turned around to face a salmon haired boy. She blinked as she looked into the onyx colored eyes.

"Hello Lu-" He was cut off by the sound of Lucy screaming, and then whacking him with the hilt of her sword. "Hey ow-ow-ow-stop!" He yelled frantically flailing his arms. She glared at him. "Never!"

He sighed, "Okay that's enough," and then grabbed a hold of the hilt to prevent her from hitting him again.

Lucy took this as a threat, causing her to pull back her sword and herself, as she whipped out a golden key with narrowed eyes. "Who are you?" She asked.

The man smiled. "I'm Natsu Dragneel."

Lucy's eyes widened for a spilt second, before narrowing into slits. "Liar. He died thousands of years ago."

Natsu's smile remained. "But so did you."

"What? Okay, are you just mentally unstable?"

"No! And that's rude to say!"

"Well _sorry_ to be mean, but I'm pretty sure I'm just telling the truth."

"You can't just judge a book by its cover!"

"Well I just did, and I think you're a lunatic!"

Nastu put up his hands in defeat. "Okay! Just drop it and accept I'm Zeref's dead brother!"

Lucy lowered her gold key, and took a step back. "I won't accept that. Not until you _explain_.

The man looked at her, and placed his hands down. "He's a demon. He became one. Zeref, my brother, was...a...tyrant. He was power crazed, he yearned for immortality, and the only way to get it at the time was to become a demon. A _monster_."

The blonde's brown eyes widened, but showed no signs of weakness. "So...he's alive? But that doesn't explain your predicament."

"Yes it does. I heard about it, I tried to stop him. I wasn't successful, as I was hit by the spell a little bit as well."

Lucy gazed at him. "Why are you telling me all this? Why aren't you telling, I don't know, that queen?! Someone who could actually do something?! Why aren't you helping?!"

"I know you can with the help of the Alliance. I can't help because I'm dying. I've only been hit by the spell a little bit, so it was bound to fade. I'm dying."

Natsu walked closer and Lucy stepped back further.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you stop my brother."

"Can you at least tell me why you're walking closer-"

She was cut off as Natsu kissed her forehead. (no legit kiss losers cause I suck at kiss scenes) He released her and turned to walk away. Lucy noticed his hand was fading into a pale red light.

Suddenly, her eyes widened as the same colored light streamed into her brain.

Memories.

Her memories flooded back into her mind. Her head was ringing, and her vision was fuzzy.

"Natsu. Natsu!" He turned and as his body slowly but surely faded into a pale red light, he grinned and opened his arms.

Lucy ran towards the blurring figure, as more memories started to flood her brain. She finally caught up to him, and hugged him tightly. A smile stretched on her face.

"I found you."

He smiled,

He whispered something, as the light consumed him and nothing else was left but his clothes.

Lucy let out a chocking sob and collapsed to the grassy land.

"I'll remember you."

"I promise."

"Lucy! Are you okay?!" The voices of many others drowned in her thoughts.

She let out a genuine smile.

"We'll again someday."

"And when we do,"

"I'll be fired up."

~Fin Magic in the Depths~

* * *

Author's Note

I know it's trash. It wasn't well executed, and Lucy and Natsu were such Mary Sues. I'm sorry! (Insert sad face) ughhhhhh I suck at writing...but nevertheless thanks for reading and not giving up on me! Yayyyyyyyyyy anyways bai (also sorry for the sucky grammar and spelling)

~Lily Nakiri (nope not my real name yet and never will be)


End file.
